Shinobi of Jump City
by OCMixMaster27
Summary: Let's face it, the number of stories where Naruto meets the Teen Titans and is a total badass is a dime a dozen on this website. Here is my version of that type of story. Naruto x FemSasuke x Harem
1. Enter the Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the DC Universe.**

Shinobi of Jump City

Chapter 1: Enter the Ninja

Location: Titans Tower

It was a clear, peaceful early evening in Jump City, California. But it wasn't exactly quiet. People were bustling about the city, living their ordinary lives with little relative fear. This is because, while crime is a problem, it is kept in a good amount of control due to a group of superpowered teenagers known as the Teen Titans. Just recently, the Titans stopped the demon known as Trigon from taking over the Earth.

Inside the large T-shaped tower known as Titan's Tower, the group's main headquarters, a normal scenario was playing out.

"BOOYAH! HEADSHOT, BABY!"

"DUDE! HOLD STILL!"

Well, normal for some.

The yelling came from two teenagers playing Call of Duty: Ghost on a huge screen T.V. One of them was a bulky African-American young man. The most interesting feature on him was the cybernetic implants that consisted of his entire body except for the right side of his head. This was Vic Stone, aka Cyborg. He was an athlete who was given the implants from Star Labs after an accident destroyed the majority of his body. He is currently the technology expert of the Team.

His opponent was a smaller and skinnier teenager with green skin and hair and a purple jumpsuit. This was Garfield Logan, aka Beastboy. His skin changes were due to a genetic experiment that gave him the ability to shape-shift into any animal he sees. He was once a member of Young Justice, a version of the Justice League for younger superheroes, before getting an apprenticeship in the Doom Patrol. Sadly, it didn't work out for him, and he became part of the Titans soon afterward. He is the jokester/wildcard of the team.

Off in a random corner of the room sat a teenage girl reading a book in a failing attempt to ignore the noise of two competing idiots. She had pale skin, a dark blue cloak and leotard, and a red chakra gem on her forehead. This was Rachel Roth, aka Raven. She had demonic powers due to her being the daughter of Trigon. This half-demon was the magic and supernatural expert of the team.

Inside the kitchen was the heavy-hitter of the team. This was another girl named Koriand'r, aka Starfire. She had long, flowing hair reaching her back and emerald green eyes. She wore a purple two-piece outfit that exposed her belly. She was currently working on another one of her strange dishes from her home planet of Tamaran. While she was partly doing it for her love of cooking, she was mostly doing it to clear her head of her troubles.

The source of said troubles was in another corner of the room glued into his laptop looking through news articles and city surveillance. This was Tim Drake, aka Robin. He was the third Robin to be apprenticed to the infamous Batman of Gotham City, and another former member of Young Justice. He had a falling out with his mentor and left Gotham for Jump City, which led to him being part of the Teen Titans. He wore a red, yellow, and green outfit with a cape, gloves, and a domino mask. Robin is the martial arts expert, tactician, and leader of the team, although the last one is debatable. Even though he had a strong will to enact justice to criminals, he had an even bigger cynical and over-obsessive personality.

This is why he was currently growling at the fact that his latest search, like his others that he did the past three weeks, came up short.

"Dammit!"

This later outburst caught the others' attention.

Beastboy looked from the game and over to Robin. "Dude, are you still looking for him? It's been three weeks."

Robin kept his eyes on the computer. "Exactly. Three weeks with no sign of Slade anywhere in the city. He's planning something big. I need to figure out what it is."

Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, was a regular and dangerous enemy of the Titans. He was a mercenary/military tactician who has repeatedly worked to stake his dominance in Jump City. He first tried to make Robin his apprentice by threatening his teammates' lives. That plan failed. He then used a young geomancer named Terra to destroy the Titans and take over Jump. It almost worked, but Terra turned on him and sacrificed herself to save the city, killing Slade in the process. Trigon then resurrected him and used him as a servant in order to get Raven to release her father. After Slade was double-crossed by Trigon, he teamed up with the Titans to defeat Trigon and get his flesh and blood back. The assassin hasn't been seen since. And the one who was freaking the most out about it was the Boy Wonder himself.

Cyborg spoke up from his spot on the couch. "Rob, we've been over this. If Slade was making a move, we would know about it. And if he does, we'll be there to whoop his ass. You need to get some rest, man."

Robin wouldn't budge. "I'll rest when I know that that madman is behind bars in a maximum security prison."

Starfire glided from the kitchen next to the boy who she had a deep affection for. "Please Friend Robin, I implore you to "take a break" from your surveillance." She then put on a bright smile as she held up a bowl of multi-colored, still moving tentacles. "You may enjoy some of my Xornagzian Goulash if you wish."

"I'll have some food later, Star." Robin replied while typing on the computer.

Starfire had a sad pout on her face at this. She still had it when she took one of the tentacles onto a fork and bit into it with a squelch.

Beastboy saw this and cringed. "I am so glad I'm a vegetarian." Unfortunately, this distracted him from the video game, which was why he was surprised when he heard and explosion and his character dying.

Though he did see Cyborg's victory dance. "AW YEAH! WHO DA MAN?! I'M DA MAN!"

Beastboy crumpled onto the floor. "AW MAN! NO FAIR!"

Starfire giggled at the comedic scene of Cyborg's happy time and Beastboy's misery. The scene was ruined however by the dropping of a book and a painful grunt. Four pairs of eyes looked to see their fifth teammate clutching her head in pain. Seeing this, the others went to help their comrade. Well, three of them did, but Beastboy caught something in the corner of his eye.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire worriedly called out.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh...dudes?" Beastboy was looking out the window in awe at something outside. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked in his direction only to gape at what they saw.

Just inside the forest near Jump City was a pillar of white light shooting through the clouds and into the ground. The exterior crackled with electricity as the pillar seemed to spiral in place. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the light was gone, leaving a smoking area where the light hit.

Cyborg was the first to recover. "Ookay. So that happened."

The sound of groaning got everyone's attention, and they turned to see Raven nursing her head.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Raven gathered her thoughts as she spoke. "Something...travelled...through the dimensions. Something strong. Something powerful."

"And something that's right in the middle of our city." Cyborg finished.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out what it is and why it's here." Robin declared. _This could be it. This could be Slade's big move. I won't let it happen._ "Titans, Go!"

Location: Jump Forest

Where there was once a pillar of light was now a smoking scorch mark in the shape of a spiral. Two people were standing back to back in the center of the mark.

One of them was a young man with spikey blond hair, tan skin, and three whiskers on each of his cheeks. He wore an orange and black tracksuit with a red trenchcoat with black flames over the suit and a large scroll attached to his back. This was Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato, Hero of the Flames, and the Fourth Sage of the Six Paths.

Behind him stood a young woman with a paler complexion and jet black, feathery hair that reached her back. She wore a white yukata with a fan insignia on the back held together by a purple belt. This was Satsuki Uchiha, Last of the Uchiha Clan, and the Second Snake Sage.

Naruto took a deep breath in before opening his ocean blue eyes. {Yatta! We made it Satsuki-chan!}

Satsuki breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her onyx black eyes. {We are never doing that again.}

The boy had a playful grin on his face as he turned to the girl next to him. {Ah, come on, Satsuki-chan. It wasn't that bad, y'know.}

Satsuki gave the blond the patented Uchiha Glare as she spoke. {You seriously think that being broken apart piece by piece, shot through a tube at Gai speeds, and reassembled is not that bad. Because that's what it felt like.}

Naruto shrugged her off as he scanned the area. {Well, anyways, we're here in this new world. Might as well see what it's like.}

Satsuki shook her head. {Typical baka}. She then had a cocky smirk. {Well then, care to lead the way, my dear husband?}

He gave her a foxy grin. {As you wish, Hebi-hime.}

**End Chapter**

**And there is the first chapter for this story. Yes, Sasuke is female in this story. She will be the alpha female of the soon-to-come harem. And Robin's personality will be a key factor to the plotline of the story.**

**'Til next time!**

**End Transmission.**


	2. Meet the Titans

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, people! Last I checked, it was 17 reviews in five days. And with zero flames, that is awesome! Now a couple of things:**

**To Narutofan8762: All will be explained. Also, interesting observation.**

**To The Sin of Justice: First off, thank you for helping to improve my writing skills. Writing isn't my forte, but reviews like yours are a great assistance. Secondly, Naruto will have only two, maybe three other girls besides Satsuki.**

**To DEMONKING41: There will be some of that going on, however I have something a little different planned for the two of them.**

**To Krazyfanfiction1: You, my good sir, have just given me some excellent ideas for jutsus. Thank you!**

**To Hanmac: Yes, there will definitely be some romance in this fic. Also, Naruto will only end up with three or four girls in this fic. There will be some one-sided loving towards our lovable blonde, but I have big plans for the others. **

**ToDCReeder: I wanted to have the Naruto storyline have a happy ending instead of having the bad guys have the last laugh.**

**To Kalomin: Let's just say there's gonna be an alpha in the group.**

**That's all for responses. And now for the next chapter!**

**Let'sgetiton!**

Chapter 2

Culture Shock: Meet the Titans!

Location: Jump Forest

A large burnt spiral marking took up the considerable area that was once forest grounds. Right next to it was where a green pteranodon dropped off a cybernetic teen before shifting to his human form, a beautiful redhead lowered a brightly dressed boy, and a girl wearing a dark blue hood descended to the floor.

Beastboy went to touch the marking, but his hand was stopped by Robin's.

"Don't touch. It's still hot, and we don't know what it is."

Beastboy laughed sheepishly as Cyborg brought up a scanner on his arm.

"Well you're right about one thing, Rob. This place is toast. The dirt around the area's been glazed, and the marking totally burnt to a crisp the ground below it for about a good 4 inches."

Robin turned to his robotic teammate. "Anything else?"

"Well, looks like traces of some...energy. My computer can't identify it."

"It's chakra." Raven spoke, getting the others' attention.

"Chakra? Friend Raven, is that not the energy that you use?" Starfire asked her female companion.

"Yes, but stronger and more refined."

"Can you still track whatever did this?" Robin asked.

Raven's eyes glowed for a moment before she answered. "Yes. There are three of them. And they're in the city."

"Then let's go. We need answers." And with that, the five heroes went off to find Jump City's newest arrivals.

Location: Jump City

Said arrivals were currently atop of one of the skyscrapers of the city, taking in the sight of the luminescent city at night. They both were amazed at the size of the city and the things going on around it. But one was more vocal about.

{Sugoi! Look at this place! This must be at least twice as big as Konoha! And all of these buildings are huge! Where did they get all the stuff to make them? And how do they get those metal caravans to move like that? And what about-} A hand tugged at the ear of the blonde currently speaking. {ITAI! Why'd you do that, Satsuki-chan? I was just looking around, y'know?}

{Yes, you were,} said the annoyed ravenette next to him. {And you were running your mouth off like a child in a candy store.}

{Aw, come on, hime.} Naruto pleaded to the girl. {Aren't you amazed by it too? The sights, the sounds, the-} He sniffed before cringing in disgust. {The smells. Man, that came from the frickin' air!}

{Obviously, there's a lot of pollution in this area than in our world.}

{They really need to get that fixed, y'know.} Naruto shakes his head. {But seriously, you need to take in what's going on here.}

Satsuki turned to the blonde. {I could say that about you, Naruto. Look around you. We're in a completely different world with no idea of how to interact in it.}

{But that's the beauty of it, hime.} Naruto walked towards his partner. {We're in a new place. We can get a fresh start to get the future we always wanted. We can handle the details as we go along.}

The young woman turned her head down in thought. {I suppose you're right about that.}

{Of course, I am, y'know?} Naruto lifted her chin with his hand as he grinned. {Now get those troublesome thoughts out of your head, Hebi-hime. This is still part of our honeymoon, y'know?}

Satsuki had a playful smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.. {I suppose we could find a nice, quiet spot to relax for now. Of course, my Naruto-koi would have to give me a massage for going with your crazy plan in the first place.}

Naruto's hands were on her hips. {And then maybe something else afterwards?}

{If you're a good boy.} Both pairs of eyes closed as their lips moved closer to each other-

Only for both of them to open their eyes in surprise. {You feel that, right, hime?}

{Hmm.} Both ninja move to a ready position as they turn in the direction of the strange energy signatures they felt.

After a few seconds, five figures land on the roof. A short boy wearing bright clothes, a green boy wearing a purple jumpsuit, a dark skinned young man with metal armor covering most of his body, a floating redhead with a revealing purple outfit, and a pale girl wearing a blue hood. All five were in position to do something.

Satsuki turned to her partner. {Naruto?}

Said blonde felt the energies of the other group. {The clown and the armored one are at civilian level. The green one and the redhead have a little bit higher reserves. The girl in the hood, however, has a large amount of youkai in her.}

{Demon?}

{Hanyou, more likely.} Naruto relaxed his stance. {The way they're dressed and positioned, these must be the protectors of the city. None of them feel evil, although I'd be careful around the clown. I'll try to talk to them.}

The Titans, meanwhile, were having their own conversation.

"Looks like they have some combat experience. Be on your toes." Robin ordered.

"That may not be necessary." said Raven.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm feeling their chakra up close. They don't feel malevolent in nature. In fact, the blonde one's chakra feels surprisingly warm."

"Uh, Rae," Beastboy spoke up. "Didn't you say there were three? I'm only looking at two here."

"The third one's inside of the blonde." The girl shuddered. "That one's the big one."

"How big we talking here?" Cyborg asked.

"Bigger than Trigon's. Much bigger." The other four Titans paled at that. Trigon was a nightmare to finally get rid of, and they nearly died. If that thing in the blonde was stronger than that...

"I believe the expression is, 'yikes'." Starfire commented.

Robin snapped out of it first. "In any case, we need to know who they are and why they're here."

It was at this moment that they saw the blonde stranger walk up to them with his hands up in peace. The Titans were still prepared for whatever the stranger had planned.

At least, until he started talking.

{Good evening. We're travelers from a faraway place. We mean you no harm.}

Cue five sweatdrops.

"Uh, did anyone catch any of that?" Beastboy asked.

"My translating equipment's back at Titans Tower." Cyborg said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Starfire offered, before landing on the ground. The alien girl started walking up to the blonde with her hands in the same manner as his and a bright smile on her face.

Naruto also sported a smile as he lowered his hands and turned to his partner. {See? I told you they were the good guys.} The shinobi said before turning towards the redhead to try to talk with her.

Only for said redhead to cup his face with her hands and kiss him right on the lips.

Cue six wide eyed looks of shock.

Starfire pulled back from her kiss and spoke to the boy in front of her with that same innocent smile. {Greetings. My name is Starfire. What is yours?}

The poor blonde was still shell-shocked. {N-Naruto. U-Uzumaki Naruto.}

{Nice to meet you Naruto. And what is your name Miss-eep!} Starfire had a scared look on her face as she was hit with a fully mature Uchiha Glare.

{Satsuki. Uchiha Satsuki. Now then,} The kunoichi approached the frightened girl. {Care to explain to me why you just KISSED MY HUSBAND?}

Starfire gulped. {My sincerest apologies. My people use lip contact to learn different languages. I was not aware that it had a different meaning...my sincerest apologies.}

Naruto snapped out of his shock to see his wife using her family glare at full force and the redheaded girl doing a good impersonation of a certain Hyuuga heiress. He stepped in between them.

{Hey, take it easy on her, Satsuki-chan. I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by what she did, y'know?}

Satsuki stayed as she was for a while longer before closing her eyes. {Hmm.} The kunoichi reigned in the Killing Intent that she was leaking before turning to the one who kissed HER Naruto-kun. {Never do that again without my permission.}

And just like that, Starfire's smile was back. {I understand completely. Welcome both of you to the City of Jump.}

Naruto chuckled at the name as the other Titans got out of their shock.

"Well, that was interesting." Raven commented.

"Dude, I almost thought there was gonna be a catfight." Beastboy said before getting smacked by Cyborg.

Robin's mind was going a mile a minute. Apart from the fact that Starfire kissed the strange blonde (which he was not jealous about!), there was that look that the black-haired girl gave to Star. That look was the look of a fighter and a killer. Now he definitely needed to talk to them.

"Starfire!" Robin called out getting the alien girl's attention. "We need to talk with them."

Starfire nodded before speaking to the ninjas. {My friends and I wish to talk to you about your purpose here.}

{Sure thing,} said Naruto. {Do you have a place where we can talk besides this roof?}

{We have a home base not far from here.}

{Awesome!}

Location: Titans Tower, Living Room

The two ninja sat at one end of the circular couch in the Main Room while four of the Titans sat on the other. Robin was giving the two newcomers a calculating glare. Beastboy's face had excited curiosity. Starfire still had her warm smile, and Raven had a bored yet slightly curious look to her.

Cyborg came into the room with two small circular discs. "These are translating devices" He spoke as Starfire translated. "Just put them on your chest and start speaking."

The two ninja took the discs and did what was instructed. Naruto spoke first. "Is it working?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well alright. Now we're getting somewhere."

"Finally." Satsuki huffed.

"Now then," Robin started. "Who are you two."

Satsuki gave him a look. "I believe it's common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's."

The Boy Wonder gave her a glare that she just shrugged off while Starfire spoke up. "As you know, I am Starfire. These are my friends, Robin," she gestured towards the angry clown. "Cyborg," the armored one. "Beastboy," the green teen. "and Raven" the cloaked girl. "And we are the Teen Titans!"

"So, you guys are like the police force of the city?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly." Cyborg answered.

"Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Satsuki Uchiha." He gestured towards the ravenette next to him as he spoke. "And we're ninjas."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Beastboy interrupted. "Ninjas? Like those guys in all black with smoke bombs and throwing stars?"

Naruto laughed out loud at that while Satsuki just shook her head.

Beastboy scratched his head. "Uh, was it something I said?"

Satsuki spoke as Naruto got himself under control. "The ninjas you're speaking of haven't existed in our world for centuries. We've made many changes since those early times."

"Really?"

Naruto spoke next. "Yep. In fact I know a couple of guys from our home village that wore nothing but green spandex."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at that. "You're joking, right?"

"If only." Satsuki grumbled.

"If I may interject, what is a ninja?" Starfire asked.

"We can explain." Satsuki said. "Ninjas are the main military forces of the most powerful villages in our world. Ninjas are tasked with multiple jobs for the good of our village. Younger, less experienced ninjas get the easier jobs, simple chores, such as painting and gardening. The more seasoned ninjas get assignments such as bodyguard duty, transportation of goods and people, information gathering, and assassinations." Robin's eyes narrowed at that last bit.

"We pride ourselves in the arts of stealth, adaptability, and perseverance." Naruto continued. "But what really separates us from other warriors is our use of chakra. We take that energy inside of ourselves and use it for a whole bunch of cool techniques. Clones, illusions, elemental manipulation, animal summoning, you name it."

"Wait. You can summon animals?" Beastboy asked surprised.

"Yep. I have a contract with the Toad Clan, and Satsuki has a contract with the Snake Clan."

"Um, I ain't trying to be rude here, but aren't you two a bit young to be soldiers?" Cyborg asked the two shinobi.

"Not really. Most graduate from the academy at 13." Cue five looks of shock. "Though our teacher, Kakashi-sensee, graduated when he was 6."

"They trained children to be killers?!" Robin cried out angrily.

"We were trained to protect our homes from danger. That's the way our world worked." Satsuki defended.

"And besides, not everyone was sent to the front lines." Naruto continued. "Some ninjas were sent to guard duty, village patrols, medical duties, Torture and Interrogation-"

"Torture and Interrogation?" Starfire asked warily.

"Yeah. The people there are really nice once you get to know them." Naruto responded getting sweatdrops from the Titans.

"Earlier, you said 'your world'." Raven said.

"What are you doing here in this world?" Robin asked.

"That's easy." Naruto answered. "We came to get a fresh start, y'know."

"What, you guys didn't want to be ninjas anymore?" Beastboy asked.

"Nope, it's the exact opposite."

A large question mark appeared over the Titans' heads.

"Let me explain. About a year ago, in our world, a madman named Tobi tried to summon a monster known as the Ten-Tailed Demon." His explanation was interrupted by a gasp from Raven. "You know about it?"

"Only from legends. How it obliterated all life in its path before it was separated into nine lesser powered demons. Which reminds me. I'm sensing a massive body of chakra in your stomach. What is that exactly?"

"I guess I was right about you being a hanyou. To answer your question, sigh, what you're sensing is one of the nine lesser demons, the Nine-Tailed Fox." Robin tried to speak, but Naruto beat him to it. "Before you say anything, this isn't something I really want to talk about. Let's just say that I had a complicated life because of it."

"Anyway," Naruto continued with the story. "This bad guy, Tobi, tried to use the Ten-Tail's power to cast an illusion over our world and take away everyone's free will. He used a group of S-classed rogue-ninja known as the Akatsuki to gather all of the Tailed Beasts and summon the Ten-Tails. Eventually, all of the Great Ninja Villages banded together to stop them. We defeated the Akatsuki and confronted Tobi. When we cornered him, he tried to summon the Ten-Tails. But the baka didn't have all nine of the Tailed Beasts, so the ritual screwed up. The statue he used for the summoning blew up in a huge explosion that took out, like, three-quarters of his evil army."

Beastboy laughed at this. "Dude, this Tobi guy messed up real bad!"

Naruto laughed too. "I know right. So the Shinobi Alliance took care of the rest of the army while Satsuki-chan and I took care of Tobi. Aw, you guys really should have seen it. Satsuki got this wicked power boost, and I got my new doujutsu, and we just kicked this guy's-!"

"Ahem." Satsuki interrupted the blonde's rant, getting a sheepish look on his face as she took over. "Long story short, Tobi and his forces were defeated, and afterwards, the Great Ninja Villages, who for generations were in conflict with each other, decided to work together to bring peace to the Elemental Nations."

"I am confused." Starfire admitted. "If peace was brought to your world, why did you leave?"

"Because," Naruto answered, "For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a ninja, y'know? A warrior that keeps his home and people safe from harm, especially from other ninjas. With peace in the Elemental Nations, there wouldn't be any need for us anymore. I wanted to be in a place where I could use my techniques to help people. So, eventually, I decided to go to another world to fulfill my purpose in life."

Raven turned to Satsuki. "That's his reason for being here. What's yours?"

Satsuki crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't I want to be with my husband?"

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" The Titans (minus Starfire) yelled.

"We sure are!" Naruto confirmed with a big grin on his face. "This is technically part of our honeymoon."

Robin recovered first and had a serious look on his face. "My question is, what are you two planning on doing now?"

"We don't have anything specific planned." Naruto admitted. "Although, I did have this great idea for-"

EEEEEP! EEEEEP! EEEEEP!

Red lights flashed in the building as alarms blared. Cyborg rushed to the main computer.

"The Hive's robbing a jewelry store downtown!"

"That's our cue, Titans!" Robin called. "Let's go!"

The Titans started to rush out, but Cyborg stops them. "Wait! What about them?" The robotic teen gestures to the two ninjas.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He sure as hell didn't want them alone in his base.

"You two come along. But stay close."

The two ninjas gave stern nods before joining the Titans.

Location: Downtown

The front of a jewelry store exploded into the streets. People ran as five teenagers walked out with bags of loot. The first one, Mammoth, was a large, hulking teen with red hair. The second was a very short, bald boy with goggles on his head. This was Gizmo. Next came the only female of the five, a girl with purple hair done in two horns. This was Jinx. The fourth one was Private Hive, a young man in a yellow military-style outfit and a hexagonal shield. Lastly came out a boy in a red spandex outfit with a division symbol on it. This was Billy Numerous.

"Hoo-wee!" Billy cried out in glee. "Now this is what Billy calls a jackpot!"

"With this much Cash, we'll be set for a long time." Mammoth said with a grin.

"I can already smell the new TV that's gonna be in our base." said Gizmo.

"Focus, boys." Jinx told them sternly. "We have to leave before THEY show up."

A birdarang cuts into her bag, spilling the jewels all over the street. The thieves turn to see the Teen Titans ready to fight.

"The only place you're going is prison." Robin declared. "Titans, GO!"

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx called out as the two sides charged to fight.

Location: Building Rooftop

Naruto and Satsuki watch as the Titans and Hive brawl in the street below.

"This'll be interesting." Naruto commented getting a 'hmm' from the kunoichi.

Location: Beastboy and Jinx

Jinx fires wave after wave of hex bolts at the green falcon flying above her, dodging each of them at the last moment. Right when it was above her, it morphed into a wolf and landed on the pinkette, pinning her to the ground. It snarled at her, but Jinx just gave a Cheshire grin.

"Bath-time, mutt." Her eyes glowed pink, her power travelling into a nearby fire hydrant. It burst and blasted gallons of water at the wide-eyed wolf, forcing it off of Jinx.

Several feet away, a soaked Beastboy shook himself dry. "Man! I just got this suit cleaned!" he complained before a hexbolt hit him further down the street.

"Better luck next time, Beasty." Jinx taunted with a wink.

Location: Starfire and Gizmo

Up above them, the alien princess was locked in a mid-air dogfight with the short genius, who currently has his all-purpose backpack in a winged jetpack mode. Starbolts and laser blasts were flying through the air in all directions. Gizmo chased Starfire around as she launched star bolts to get the little brat off of her tale, with no success. She finally had enough and primed a large starbolt in both of her hands, her eyes glowing green in anger. She hurled it at the pint-sized teen-

Who fazed through the attack before fizzing out. Starfire was surprised by the hologram and looked for the real Gizmo, only to feel a sharp tug at her head as the tech-genius pulled her by her hair through the night sky.

"Hehehehe! Got ya, pitsniffer! Hehehehe!" Gizmo laughed as he pulled the princess along. His good mood was gone, however, when the redhead looked at the techie with a pissed-off look in her glowing green eyes and shot out his wings. This resulted in him falling towards the ground while Starfire stayed afloat.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" the short thief yelled before landing on a car with a painful 'ouch'.

Location: Raven and Billy

Raven used her powers to rip out a newspaper box and through it at the three Billy clones charging at her. It nailed one of them, but the other two continued after her. She put up a shield that the clones ran right into, knocking them out. She took a breath to steady herself, only to be tackled from behind by another Billy. Pretty soon, there were ten Billy clones piled on top of the sorceress.

"Dat takes care of this rodeo, Billy!" said one of the clones.

"You said it, Billy!" said another.

Their fun was cut short by glowing coming from under the pile. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" With a burst of black magic, the clones erupted upwards before falling back down to the pavement, leaving the half-demon with an irritated look on her face.

"Morons."

Location: Cyborg and Mammoth

The two heavyhitters were currently locked in a strength battle, each one trying to overpower the other. Both grit their teeth and glare at each other. One second, Cyborg would have the advantage, the next would be Mammoth's.

"Giving up, rust-bucket?" Mammoth taunted.

"Not a chance, 'roid rager." Cyborg countered.

The redheaded hulk had an enraged look on his face. He threw his hands up, breaking the deadlock. This surprised Cyborg, which gave Mammoth the opportunity to throw two fists right into the robotic teen's chest, sending him several yards away.

Cyborg found himself on his back with his eyes blurry and his chest area impacted. His eyes focused enough to see a giant teenager above him about to belly flop onto him. On instinct, he lifted his legs and caught the giant with his feet before chucking said giant over his head. Cyborg got himself up quickly and fired his sonic cannon at the mid-air redhead. The combined force of the launch and blast sent Mammoth into an abandoned building, making a large hole filled with rubble.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried out in victory. Unfortunately, he failed to see the cinderblock that flew out of the hole and nail him right in the gut.

Mammoth crawled out of the hole. "Booyah that!" He then charged at his opponent with a warcry.

Location: Robin and Private Hive

Robin's bo staff clashed with Hive's shield as both warriors fought each other with their signature weapons. Robin struck at the thief, left, right, left, right, each shot blocked by the shield. Robin was surprised by this. Hive apparently got better at fighting, the same as most of the other members of his group. The Hive must have been training during the past three weeks.

Robin readied three birdarangs and threw them at the soldier, who jumped over them and threw his shield Captain America style at the bird-themed hero. Robin held his staff in a blocking position and let it take most of the force from the shield. This left him unprepared for the kick that hit him right in the head, sending him back with his other teammates that somehow got grouped together again.

Robin nursed his jaw as he stood up and got himself ready to fight alongside the other Titans. The Hive circled them with mischievous grins on their faces. Gizmo, having recovered from his impact with the car, pressed a button on a remote in his hand. This caused a metal orb to shoot out of his pack and hover over the Titans. Yellow energy came out of it before creating a transparent dome around the group.

"Force field!" Robin cried out.

"Not again!" Beastboy groaned.

Location: Naruto and Satsuki

The two ninjas watching the whole fight saw the heroes getting trapped in a dome. Naruto turned to his partner, "I think they could use some help."

Satsuki nodded, and they both reached for something in their outfits.

Location: Titans and Hive

The heroes tried every attack they could to break free of their prison, but none had any luck. Meanwhile, the thieves looked on with grins on their faces.

"Heh. Quit wasting your breaths. No one's gonna help you now." Mammoth taunted.

"We beg to differ."

Mammoth looked up, confused. "Huh? Who said-"

POW!

That was the sound of two chakra enhanced feet making impact with Mammoth's face, taking him down to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The other Hive members turned to see who knocked their teammate out. Two people stood side-by-side towards them. One was a blonde male in an orange and black tracksuit. The other was a female ravenette in a white yukata. Both wore porcelain masks on their faces. The girl's mask was of a hissing snake, while the boy's was of a grinning fox.

"Shall we, Fox?" The kunoichi asked her partner.

"After you, Snake." And with that, both warriors rushed towards the Hive.

Jinx snarled. "After them! Gamma Maneuver!" The remaining thieves ran to fight the newcomers

Location: Naruto

Gizmo had his spider legs out slashing at Naruto, who blocked the strikes with a kunai in each hand with ease. The shorter teen then pulled out two blasters on his back and shot at the ninja. The blonde jumped and flipped and dodged each shot before throwing both kunai at the blasters, disabling them. Naruto took this moment to flip through some handsigns.

**Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm!** Naruto held his hand in a clawing motion and swiped in front of him, creating a wind blade that cut through all four of Gizmo's spider legs.

"Hey!" Gizmo shouted at the loss of his support. As he fell, his opponent went through more handsigns.

**Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!** Naruto held his right hand in front of his mouth while his left hand hit his gut. A condensed bullet of air shot out of his mouth and hit Gizmo right in the gut. The techie went flying backwards right into a mailbox, the top spinning wildly.

The blonde turned around to find ten Billys right behind him. "Think you can handle this much Billy, stranger?" one of the clones challenged.

The ninja scoffed before putting his hands in a cross-shape. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** A large poof of smoke, and ten Billys found themselves facing off against forty blondes.

"Hey Billy?"

"Yeah Billy?"

"We're in trouble, aren't we Billy?"

"Yeah Billy." And with that, ten teens in red jumpsuits screamed like little girls as forty ninjas descended on them.

Location: Satsuki

Private Hive threw punch after punch at the snake-masked ninja, who just dodge his attacks with the slightest of movements. Simple nudges with her head and ducking under haymakers. The kunoichi was making a fool out of the soldier. Of course, he didn't know that she was simply using her Sharingan to predict his movements.

Hive had finally had enough of it and tried to tackle the girl. Only for him to completely miss as the ninja seemed to disappear. He got himself up and looked around for his target. Unfortunately for him, Hive didn't notice the hands that grabbed his ankles until it was too late.

**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!** The hands pulled Private Hive down until only his head was showing. Satsuki popped out of the ground next to him and took a moment to admire her work. She then tilted her head to the side to dodge a hexbolt that was aimed at her.

The kunoichi saw the last Hive standing, Jinx, priming her hands with her magic. Satsuki dashed at the pinkette in a burst of speed, while Jinx threw bolt after bolt at the approaching ninja. Satsuki dodged all of them expertly before she stopped right in front of the bad-luck witch. Before said witch could react, Satsuki swung her leg and kicked Jinx high in the air.

Jinx was still in mid-air when Satsuki moved underneath her, spun around quickly, and swung her leg into the witch's gut. **Lion's Barrage!** Jinx plummeted to the ground and blacked out due to the combined pain. Satsuki landed next to her.

"And that ends that." she stated. She turned and saw her partner casually walking towards her while his clones dumped all of the unconscious Billys in a pile. "Not too much trouble, I hope?"

"Naw. It wasn't even much of a warm-up, y'know." Naruto said with his arms crossed behind his head. He then shot out one of his arms, causing a kunai to fly out and destroy the orb creating the force field that held the Teen Titans prisoner.

Said Titans were gobsmacked at what just happened. "Dude. You all saw that, right?" Beastboy asked, wide-eyed.

"I saw it, and yet I am having difficulty believing it." Starfire answered.

"They just took those guys down like it was nothing." Cyborg said, amazed.

"And apparently, it wasn't even a warm-up." Even Raven was impressed by it.

Robin, meanwhile, marched up to the two shinobi. "I told you two to stay put!"

Both ninja turned towards the brightly dressed hero. "I believe the words you are looking for are 'thank you'." Satsuki said.

"To which we reply 'you're welcome!'" Naruto chirped in a cheerful voice, making Robin growl at the two of them.

Their conversation was cut short by the round of applause that surrounded them. The few civilians who stayed nearby and saw what transpired. They cheered for the two new heroes that saved the Titans and the city. Naruto smiled at this behind his mask. He didn't get much of this back in Konoha, and it felt really good.

"Satsuki-chan. I know what we're going to do here."

Location: Titans Tower, Living Room

"SUPERHEROES?!" Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing from the two ninjas.

"Yeah! This is perfect for us." Naruto explained. "We could use our abilities to protect people from criminals and such. This is pretty much what we did back in our world."

Robin was totally against having trained killers as heroes in his city. Starfire, however was the complete opposite.

"How glorious! It would be most joyful to have you both as fighters for justice!"

"What I want to know is where you guys are even going to live." Beastboy pointed out. "I mean, you are from another world."

"I'm sure that the money made from keeping the city clean will be enough for us to find a place to live." Satsuki reasoned.

"Actually, we don't get paid for crime fighting." Raven corrected.

Satsuki was surprised at this. "You don't get paid? That's a shame."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, anyways, there is still that awesome idea I had for making money."

"Which is...?" Cyborg inquired.

Naruto had a huge grin as he stood up on the couch and struck a pose. "I'm gonna open... A RAMEN RESTAURANT!"

Cue an exasperated sigh from Satsuki, sweatdrops from Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, a confused look on Starfire's face, and an excited look on Beastboy's.

"Really? Real ramen? Not that instant noodle stuff?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"Pfft. Heck no on that instant crap." He reached into his outfit and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the menu I came up with."

Beastboy took it and tried to read it, only for him to come up blank. "Um, I can't read this."

"Here." Cyborg pulled his translator out for the green teen to use.

"Dude! Tofu Miso Supreme with extra bean sprouts?!" Beastboy cried out excitedly. Naruto found himself being hugged by the animal-themed superhero. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Naruto's grin got even wider. "See? This baby's gonna get us a place to live in no time!"

"You may stay with us for now, if you wish." Starfire offered.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled.

"Are you sure? We don't wanna be any trouble." Naruto said.

"It's alright. We've got plenty of spare rooms for you to use." Raven suggested. She had more personal reasons for having them around. Such as wanting to know more about the demon living inside of the blonde's stomach.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "You know, Rob, this might not be a bad idea."

Robin looked incredulously at his teammate. "Cyborg, you can't be serious about this."

"Look, man, the fact here is that we got two super-powered ninjas from another world that just whooped the Hive's butts in no time at all. The fact that they want to be heroes and not try to take over the world says a lot about their character. Besides, they SAVED us from the bad guys. If they were really evil, they would have tried to kill us the first chance they got."

Robin's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything more as he glared at the two assassins that were about to take up residence in Titans Tower.

"I guess it's official." the blonde declared. "As of today, Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha are new heroes of Jump City!"

Location: Unknown

Gears turn and grind in a dark building. Dim lights on the ceiling give only glances of the gears and scaffolding of the building. At ground level, brighter lights emit from multiple computers. These computers have videos playing. Different angles, but the same scene. Two unknowns taking down a powerful group of thieves with ease.

A lone chair is in front of these monitors. Sitting on it is a man with his hands clasped in a thinking position and a single eye narrowed in intrigue.

"You have my curiosity, strangers." the man said. "Welcome to Jump City."

End Chapter

**A.N.: Whew! Now this was a long chapter! I don't know if all of the chapters that I write are gonna be this long. Anyway, onto some things:**

**First off, Naruto and Satsuki won't get their costumes and codenames until next chapter. I have an idea for that chapter, maybe including a certain superhero costume designer into this universe. For those who know of whom I speak, review if you think that it's a good idea. Also, I have ideas for costumes and codenames, but review or p.m. To leave your suggestions.**

**Also, this and the next chapter are part of the Intro Arc, where our two ninjas get adjusted to being in a new world. After this, there will be some fillers before we get started on the meat of the storyline. Meat which involves the ending part of this chapter.**

**My next update will be Spectrum Master. There will also be an update in a while for Pacific Rim: New Generation. I haven't abandoned that story. I just need the notes for it.**

**Happy Birthday, USA!**

**End Transmission.**


End file.
